[unreadable] The long-term objective of this project is to commercialize an endotracheal tube (ETT, breathing tube) incorporating a technology which can provide a multitude of clinically relevant information to aid in airway management. The system consists of a low-cost, disposable ETT containing several miniature sensors that are connected to an embedded microprocessor. The system can provide: instantaneous confirmation of proper tube placement during intubation (in breathing or non-breathing patients); quantification of ETT insertion depth past the vocal folds to within millimeters; location and degree of partial or full obstructions within the ETT lumen; appropriateness of ETT diameter fit to the trachea; and location of a suction catheter tip within the ETT lumen during suctioning. It is expected that this airway management tool will establish a new standard of care for the intubated patient by continuously monitoring the condition and position of ETTs thereby ensuring a clear and intact airway. Clinical use of these tubes can potentially reduce both the direct costs (e.g. chest x-rays to confirm tube placement, prophylactic suctioning procedures) and indirect costs (e.g. resulting from morbidity and mortality) associated with ETT use. A prototype of the system, which can be applied equally to adult and infant sized ETTs, has been evaluated in preliminary animal and human infant studies with excellent results. However, the prototype is not robust or miniature enough for clinical use and thus requires additional research before moving forward. The key phase I aim is to conduct in vitro studies to design and develop an optimal miniature system while ensuring that the design can be mass produced at a low cost. Successful completion of this aim will significantly reduce the technology risk associated with the phase II development of a reliable and low-cost commercial system. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]